


Day Eight

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: “I’m trying to help you!” Murphy yelled as he slammed the wet rag onto the floor.Bellamy glared up at him, his eyes burning as he wiped the blood from his nose. “I don’t want your help,” He said, his voice weak, but still angry, cracking as he spoke. He coughed and cringed as his raw throat tightened. To think that this was what feeling better felt like.





	Day Eight

“I’m trying to help you!” Murphy yelled as he slammed the wet rag onto the floor.

Bellamy glared up at him, his eyes burning as he wiped the blood from his nose. “I don’t want your help,” He said, his voice weak, but still angry, cracking as he spoke. He coughed and cringed as his raw throat tightened. To think that this was what feeling better felt like.

“What’s your problem?” Murphy asked. “I’m trying to do a good thing here, and you’re acting like an arsehole.”

“I don’t want someone like _you_ helping me,” Bellamy said before pushing him away.

Murphy stumbled backwards and scoffed. He didn’t understand why he even bothered trying. Running a hand through his hair, Murphy shook his head before kicking the bucket next to Bellamy and smirking as the water fell over the older man.

Bellamy stood up with a yell and glared at Murphy before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him forward.

“Do not push me, Murphy,” He warned. “This will not end well for you.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “What are you going to do?” He said. “Hang me?”

Bellamy pushed him back into the dropship wall. They were last ones in quarantine. Bellamy’s stubbornness making his fever worse and Murphy’s injuries needing more time to heal.

Murphy pushed against Bellamy’s arms and glared as he stiffened his muscles, refusing to move.

“Get off!” Murphy yelled.

“Make me.”

Murphy’s eyes flickered to Bellamy’s lips and before he could stop him, he leaned forward, pressing a clumsy kiss to them. He stared wide eyed when Bellamy moved away, wiping at his lips as he looked at Murphy in surprise. He saw Bellamy’s eyes watch as his tongue licked his dry, chapped lips before stepping forward and grabbing him again.

Bellamy pulled Murphy against his body and kissed him roughly. His tongue invading inside Murphy’s mouth and brushing against the sensitive spots that made Murphy shiver. He held Murphy tightly by the hips, his fingers digging into the injured skin and causing Murphy to groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

They moved clumsily across the dropship until Bellamy could grab Murphy’s thighs and lift him into the hammock. He moaned when Murphy wound his fingers in his hair, tugging at the roots and smirking at the noises that Bellamy made.

Murphy reached his hands down and undid Bellamy’s trousers, pushing them down with Bellamy’s help until the rested above his knees. He shifted uncomfortably as Bellamy did the same, the rough fabric of his trousers dragging across his bruises and cuts.

Bellamy quickly pulled a small tube from his pocket and covered his fingers. He pressed them quickly against Murphy’s entrance, pushing inside and watching as Murphy jumped and gasped. He was tight and warm, probably a virgin, but Bellamy knew what he was doing. Curling his fingers up inside Murphy, he watched as his blue eyes glazed over and his breath caught in his throat.

When he knew Murphy had enough, he pulled away and quickly replaced with his fingers with his hardened cock. He moved inside Murphy roughly, his actions quick and hard as he thought about everything that the young delinquent had done to anger him. The fights, the pranks, the damn chase. He fucked Murphy until it all faded from his mind and all he could think about was how good it felt to be inside of him.

Murphy’s grip on Bellamy’s shoulders tightened as he threw his head back and yelled loudly. He hadn’t imagined his first time to be like this, but as he clung to Bellamy’s body, his entranced tightening around him, all previous thoughts about what losing his virginity would feel like left his body.

This was what he wanted, needed, craved. To be touched in a way that he wouldn’t be able to ignore it, that he would be able to pretend that it meant nothing. Even if this wasn’t love or kindness, this was something.

“Fu – _Fuck_!” Murphy yelled as he came, his face red and his eyes squeezed shut.

Bellamy pulled out of Murphy quickly, pumping his hand up and down until he finished across Murphy’s shaking thighs, watching as his pale skin was covered in his come.

The two said nothing as they tried to catch their breath, looking at one another as they paused. They cleaned themselves up and got dressed. The two still said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little rushed. My bad.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
